Detrás de un disfraz
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Sus vidas no les permitían sostener una relación, pero el amor e imaginación les permitían buscar los momentos perfectos.


Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en la entrada de su residencia con un disfraz de vampiro, su capa larga se arrastraba por el piso y era sacudida violentamente cuando el rubio la usaba para cubrirse la mitad de rostro y dar una bienvenida espeluznante a sus invitados.

Al entrar se podía ver que la nueva generación era quien más disfrutaba de la decoración, los bocadillos, dulces y estaciones de juegos que habían colocado.

Después de dos horas que había iniciado la fiesta hizo su aparición una chica delgada, de tez blanca, cabello morado y un poco rizado que llegaba a su cadera atado con una trenza de un lado y lo demás suelto, su cabello era decorado con una corona negra con pequeñas figuras de cráneo brillante y joyas rojas. Sus ojos eran color negro con unas largas pestañas que se movían seductoras cuando parpadeaba, sus ojos estaban cargados de maquillaje morado y negro y en el contorno del rostro una decoración en forma de raíces.

Su vestido era negro, con un escote en v haciendo ver sus redondos pechos más pronunciados, tenía una cinturilla roja para enmarcar su cintura y la falda era suelta llegándole a media pierna, para completar el disfraz tenía unas botas que llegaban a sus rodillas, los broches eran cráneos y en el tobillo se acumulaban picos de acero.

—Siempre tarde Ino —se acerco el rubio a la recién llegada. Todos giraron asombrados cuando la llamó, el cambio era tan drástico que se había perdido la escencia de la rubia.

—¿Crees que puedo disfrazarme tan rápido y quedar fantástica? —puso sus manos en jarras y miro molesta al rubio.

—Bien, bien lo siento ¿dónde esta Sai? —hablo cuando observó que Inojin se alejaba de ellos y pudo observar que iba vestido de un custodio.

—Tuvo una misión, ya sabes cómo es —le resto importancia al recordar la pelea que habían tenido por su disfraz. Le gustaba que en ocasiones se mostrará celoso pero comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia que quisiera darle órdenes de cómo vestirse.

Desde la barra la chica observaba a su pequeño hijo jugar y a todas las parejas. Cuando a lo lejos pudo ver un hombre de smoking y con el rostro pintado de calavera recargado sobre una mesa.

—Hola extraño —la chica saludo cuando llegó y se sentó frente a él— No creí que vendrías Shikamaru —

—Shikadai quería venir —murmuro sin moverse de su pose.

—¿Y Temari? —preguntó curiosa al no ver la chica cerca.

—Fue a ayudar a Hinata para llenar los tazones de dulces —se irguió y quedó paralizado al ver la mujer frente a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ino enarco una ceja ante la reacción del chico mientras la miraba.

—No pareces tu —agacho la cabeza y sonrió al escuchar como habían sonado sus palabras.

—Ese es el punto —tomo su bebida y la guió a sus labios.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, la mayoría se había ido para recostar a sus cansados hijos. En la casa sólo quedaban los solteros, los anfitriones y una pareja que bailaba al compás de una balada ignorados por todos quienes estaban bajo la fuerte influencia de alcohol.

—Shika —susurro la chica recargandose en el hombro del hombre.

El tiempo se esfumó después de que Temari le dijera que se llevaría a Inojin a casa; ante las súplicas del pequeño rubio tuvo que acceder. Después de esa despedida Ino se abalanzó a tomar de las distintas bebidas que preparaba el barman, ante esto el Nara decidió quedarse.

—Aun recuerdo nuestra última fiesta —tanto Shikamaru como Ino aún se encontraban lúcidos después de tanto alcohol.

—¿Cuando te obligue a disfrazarte de un príncipe espeluznante? —sonrió al recordar el sin fin de disfraces que se habían puesto.

—Si —paso imperceptible su sonrojo debido al maquillaje— Y tú una caprichosa princesa —miro a la chica quien inflo los mofletes como signo de desaprobación.

—Era una sexy princesa —zanjo

—Justo como hoy —volvio a abrazar a la chica.

—Aun recuerdo que jugábamos a los extraños —apretó el agarre sobre los hombros y mordió su labio inferior para evitar que una lágrima surcara su rostro— Debo irme —comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de algunas personas inconscientes y Naruto quien no la vio marcharse.

El moreno suspiro cuando dejo de ver a la chica. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y también se retiró del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba rodeada de un jardín que ella misma había hecho arriba de las cabezas de los Hokages, suspiro al sentir la brisa y contempló la aldea, desde lejos se podían ver las excéntricas decoraciones de la fecha.

—¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa sola? —se alarmó y al darse la vuelta sonrió.

—Estaré sola pero no indefensa —cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos.

—¿De verdad? —se colocó en la misma pose que la chica y de apoco hizo que imitara sus movimientos.

—¿Que haces? —Ino miro aterrada al joven frente a ella cuando su cuerpo dejo de responderle e involuntariamente una de sus manos se posaba sobre su seno y comenzaba a masajear, después de unos segundos la otra mano imitó los movimientos.

—No deberías estar sola e indefensa —

—No estoy indefensa —se mantenía firme a pesar de que sus manos comenzaban a exitarla, una mano seguía con su labor mientras la otra bajaba y recorría su abdomen, su cadera y llegó hasta el borde de su falda— ¡Espera! —chillo al ver los movimientos del hombre frente a ella quien simulaba alzarse la falda hasta llegar a sus bragas.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —alzó ambos brazos haciendo que la chica hiciera lo mismo— Si lo estoy disfrutando —se sentó con las piernas abiertas al igual que la chica y colocó las manos donde momentos antes habían estado.

—No —en su mente tenia una discusión si era una violación o no, después de todo el hombre la obligaba a tocarse— Esto es un delito —dijo cuando sintio como su mano se perdía dentro de su braga y rozo su feminidad.

—Yo no te estoy obligando a nada —dijo el hombre al ver que un espasmo recorría el cuerpo de la rubia mientras su mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas— tu sola lo estás haciendo.

—Yo... ah... —no podía articular palabras debido al placer que le causaban sus manos, uno de sus pechos estaban expuestos y su mano se encargaba de acariciarlo y apretar el botón rosa mientras que la otra mano había introducido dos dedos y salía bruscamente, sentía su cuerpo tensarse y en un momento todo se detuvo— ¡Oye idiota! —al sentir su cuerpo liberarse se levantó molesta por haberle sido negado su tan esperado orgasmo.

—¿Acaso quieres mas? —el hombre frente a ella rápidamente la estampó contra un árbol y con su cuerpo evito que pudiera escapar— ¿Estoy esperando? —se sintió satisfecho cuando su aliento chocó contra el oído de la joven y la hizo estremecerse.

—Solo hazlo —apretó sus puños sujetándos por el hombre quien rápidamente recorrio con su lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta su lóbulo.

Con una mano sujetaba la cadera de la mujer quien comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias; una de sus manos recorrio la espalda desabotonando la ropa que apretaba sus pechos y al liberarlos con su boca comenzó a saborearlos.

Con sus dedos recorrio la feminidad de la joven y lentamente comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos. Las caderas de la chica se envían al compás y cuando el chico sintió su mano humedeserce la volteo y alzo la falda.

—Espera —Ino se aferró del tronco frente a ella después de haber forcejeado y no poder liberarse.

—Esto te enseñará a no estar sola en un lugar como este u tan tarde —acabando de decir esto la embistió fuertemente haciendo que la chica se tensaea y soltará un grito ahogado.

Sujeto sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas


End file.
